1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing an OS image to an information processing terminal via a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technique in which a new OS (operating system) is produced in a plurality of installation destination computers from a new OS kernel and various types of drivers accommodated in an installation server, and the plurality of installation destination computers are restarted with the new OS thus produced, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-133860.